Just Your Average God
by BIG-BANG FANG
Summary: So...a teenage boy wakes up in a random room, naked. He doesn't know where he is, and he certainly doesn't know why he's there. So, what happens when another random villain tried to take over the world...again. How is his existence important? Like, seriously. He's fighting with Goddesses! I don't own Hyperdimension Neptunia.


Just Your Average God

Chapter 1: Waking Up...Naked?

"So...he has no idea how he got here?"

"Nope. Not a clue."

He heard voices coming from another room. He wasn't sure why he was here. Why was he here? And why the hell is he so cold? Wait...he didn't know where he's at. Did he get kidnapped? What the hell?

He examined his surroundings. A very purple room. Okay...it's a start. He got up from the cushion he was laying on, but he quickly realized he didn't have any clothes on. His face burned a brilliant shade of red. No wonder he felt cold. Well, the upside is that he had a blanket to cover himself. Okay...he had to improvise. Maybe he could find some clothes. Maybe. There's always a chance it won't fit or worse...it could be women's clothing. Man, that would suck.

He quickly got up, using the blanket wrapping it around him, covering his...um...let's move on. His feet shuffled trying to find a closet full of clothes. He eventually found one, but quickly deflated in disappointment. Why? It was all girl clothes. He sighed heavily. Well, time to use the blanket. He opted for a toga style clothing since he couldn't think of anything else, and it was the best way to cover himself up. Mostly.

After he quickly fixed the blanket to make himself comfortable, he approached the door. Quietly and slowly opening the door, he took a sneak peak outside the door. It was very spacious...and purple. Not as purple as the room, but it was colorful? He opened the door wider and entered the other room. He wanted to know if he could find the voices he heard.

As he walked, he heard a loud scream from behind him. He turned around and found a girl. She was a fair-skinned girl with long lilac-purple hair almost waist in length with few loose strands of long hair curling down. Her bangs looked neatly brushed. Her eyes were slightly darker than her hair.

She looked young. Wait. My god! He's half naked! Not to mention he's in front of a girl! A girl of all things! Why not a plant?! Or maybe another guy! Actually, anything would be better than this!

"I-I'm s-sorry." He heard her say frantically. She was bowing over and over again.

He waved his hands up in surrender. "I-it's fine. S-sorry for uh..um..."

"I'm coming Nepgear!" Shouted a high-pitched voice.

He looked towards the direction of the voice. A running figure was heading toward him and the girl. Which is now named Nepgear, but that's besides the point. The problem is that he's practically naked and is only covered by a blanket. A FREAKING BLANKET! He blushed heavily as the figure approached and was another girl.

Great! Now he had two girls staring at him. His blush was still evident as he saw that the other girl was gaping at him. He noticed the similarities between the two girls. He rubbed the back of his head, nervous on what the other girl was thinking.

"Ah! Sorry Nepgear! I thought you were in trouble. I didn't know you were-"

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG ONEE-CHAN!" Nepgear shouted.

It caused the remaining two to jump. He continued to rubbing his head nervously. "Um..do you have clothes for me to wear?"

He caught the weird gazes of the two sisters. He heard whispers and then the childish smile of the shorter one.

"Course you could have some! What size do you wear?"

"Uh, a medium please." He said quietly.

"Comin right up! Histy! We need clothes!" The girl yelled, exiting the room to find whoever 'Histy' is.

And thus, it left Nepgear and him alone. In a room. Alone. He's half naked. Just perfect.

"So..." He heard Nepgear say.

His head snapped to meet her gaze. Her face was slightly red. She was blushing? "So..." He said back.

"W-what's your name?" She asked.

"A-Alex."

"Alex?" Nepgear tilted her head cutely.

Alex blushed. "Um, we should go find your sister." He said trying to fight off his blush.

"R-right. She has been gone for awhile." Nepgear said awkwardly.

They both walked out together, still blushing from the awkwardness of their conversation.

* * *

**So...did you like it? This is my first Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic and I would appreciate some criticism because it's my first time writing in third person. So this story's an AU and the story line will have nothing to do with the games. That's all I have to say. If you liked it, favorite or follow it. And leave a review on what you thought about it.**

**~Fang~**


End file.
